One Piece Drabbles
by Tsunade115
Summary: Just a collection of One Piece drabbles. Ratings will be given in individual chapters. Yaoi, yuri, het and gen lie ahead.
1. Thirteen LuffyxZoro

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I'm also too lazy to put this in every chapter so it applies to all of them.  
Rating: PG-13

Ten fingers outstretched and Zoro was beginning to wonder if there were enough of them to count his questions. It was definitely Luffy's fault. It was him who had pressed Zoro up against that wall and shared sweat and saliva with only the sounds of heavy snores in the background. Why hadn't he thought to do this when the men's quarters were a little less fucking crowded? Maybe he'd had a little too much to drink, but he found himself returning the kiss with almost the same enthusiasm in which it was given.

Strike one.

Then there was the second time that was still very much Luffy's fault. And this time involved a little more kisses and a lot less clothing and took place entirely in the crow's nest which was sometimes the only place to get any damn privacy on that ship. It was very late at night and for some reason Usopp had appeared on deck. He had grinned at Zoro when he saw Luffy climbing down and Zoro hoped that he could count on Usopp to lie about this because, sure, he liked to be flashy and bigger than life in the heat of battle, but this... this was different.

Somewhere around the sixth or seventh finger the encounters were seeming more mutual until he got up to number nine. He didn't much want to think about that one. It was a particularly good blowjob spoiled only by two prying eyes that were just innocently passing by, but should really not have been there. Zoro had trouble looking at Nami the same after that.

He considered slipping out of his shoe so he'd have some toes to account for the lack of fingers when he realized that the last one was number twelve. That meant that tonight would be thirteen.

That unlucky number.

Not that Zoro cared about those kinds of things.


	2. Of Balls and Heads SanjixUsopp

Rating: PG  
Set sometime soon after the Davy Back fight

Usopp was trying to keep a straight face. He really was. He was failing miserably as he bit down on his lower lip and small tears were forming at the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"...what?" Sanji asked, clearly irritated that he wasn't being let in on the joke.

"It's just... " Usopp burst into a giggle fit and it was enough for Sanji to completely turn from his cooking and sit down next to him at the table.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You just... looked so funny, Sanji!"

He frowned and felt his eyebrows pulling together. "Do I need to remind you that we won the game? What does it matter how I looked?"

Usopp was openly laughing now, much to Sanji's increased annoyance.

"You laugh _now_ , but from the sidelines, you looked pretty terrified to me."

Usopp's expression immediately changed, eyes narrowed, and a planted a defiant hand on his hip.

"Captain Usopp fears nothing!"

"Whatever you say, captain." Sanji removed his cigarette and placed a slender finger beneath Usopp's chin, tilting his head upwards into a playful kiss. Usopp was being a jerk about the ball, but damned if he wasn't adorable when he laughed like that. It did start out playful, but became heated and lusty in only a matter of moments. Sanji cupped a hand at the back of Usopp's head to pull him in closer, deeper. He opened an eye to make sure no one was outside, thinking that he just may need to prop something against the door and have Usopp to himself for a bit...

Then he felt Usopp laughing, muffled against his mouth.

One should never mess with Sanji in his kitchen. Never know when you may get a pan to the head.


	3. The Journey Home UsoppxKaya

Rating: G

Usopp had been doing this for years. Filing away bits and pieces of his adventures in his mind so that one day he could share them with Kaya. He wondered if she would even believe them, they were bigger than any tall tale he could have told. He thought to tell her of the fighting chefs and how he'd defeated a merman all on his own merits. How he'd traveled to an island in the sky and a rich desert kingdom.

He could tell the tale of how he sailed with the Pirate King, his warm and infectious laughter that could brighten up the dullest of moods. How even the greatest swordsman in the world wasn't immune to that grin. How they really did find All Blue and how stacks of maps built into piles that one day really would be enough to chart the entire world.

So when he walked up that trail in Syrup village many years later, he wondered what kind of woman he would find. He wondered if she would lean out of that window and into his stories with bright eyes and a genuine laugh. He climbed up the tree with tales in mind and a pebble in his hand. And as soon as he saw her face, the smile between them spoke more words than he could possibly have said himself.


	4. Ropes PaulyxIceberg

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Pauly/Iceberg  
Notes: This was for a "bondage" challenge at OPyaoi100 and it was the closest I could get. XD

---

Ropes.

Of _all_ of the things he could have taught him, he just had to teach him how to use ropes.

It started out innocent enough. He'd loop someone's ankle while they were walking and get a chuckle out of it. Good clean fun and all of that. The Galley-La boys got ideas when he started getting better at it, making bets on who he could rope, from how far away, how quickly. Pauly couldn't resist a few paper bills dangling in his face. And, of course, a little liquid courage didn't hurt.

Then someone had the bright idea of betting him to rope the mayor in the middle of the night. Sure, Iceberg had a sense of humor, but this just didn't seem like a good idea. All it took was Lulu reaching into his pocket and pulling out another bill and Pauly was running down the street to the mansion.

Before this, he never would have guessed that Iceberg slept naked.

This was months ago. And the visits had pretty much been nightly since then.

It just had to be ropes.

Iceberg shook his head while catching sight of the window out of the corner of his eye. The ropes would be drifting through any minute now. He was pretty sure this should go against some kind of rule. Good thing he made the rules.

And it could have been worse. He could have taught it to Tileston.


End file.
